


What Matters Most 中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, Other, Phantomish Smut, sparkplay
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus struggles against Sentinel’s grip as the older robot pins Optimus down. - canon line from DOTM 'Descriptive Audio for the Visually Impaired'<br/>What follows is most definitely -not- canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters Most 中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artoni/gifts).
  * A translation of [What Matters Most](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848535) by [artoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artoni/pseuds/artoni). 



> For Caius.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER I am taking that line 100% out of context, as I only saw it tweeted by another. I have utterly no idea where it fits in to the story and frankly I’m not caring at the moment; ON WITH THE TERRIBLE FIC THAT GIVES THE MIDDLE FINGER TO EVERYTHING THAT IS ACCURATE.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR; Noncon and all that goes with it, spark groping. Not a GORY fic by any means but Optimus is definitely not Okay with any of this. Forced overload. The Matrix getting pissed the fuck off at Sentinel for being a giant asshole.
> 
> Thanks to littlesparklight for beta’ing!

御天敌比擎天柱记忆中还要强大。他不怎么和自己的导师争执，但他的确记得曾经被御天敌掀翻过——但不像现在这样。

 

他们从未如此过。

 

以前在这时候他有足够的时间思考自己的下一步行动，但此时被背叛的惊慌深深渗入他的装甲中，一切举动都只能依靠本能反应。他强迫过自己当个现实主义者，但擎天柱的内心依旧充满着理想主义，依旧抱有希望推翻一切指向他判断错误的证据，一定有什么，有什么能够解释御天敌的举动——

 

他只是被骗了，仅此而已。

 

擎天柱发出一声夹杂着疼痛的怒吼，既为他内心对御天敌的谅解，又因胸甲上的一拳重击。他跌跌撞撞地向后倒，又一击袭向他的下巴，使他的处理器嗡嗡作响。擎天柱仰面跌倒在地，另一台机体的重量死死压在身上。

 

“他们把我们叫做机器！”御天敌愤怒地咆哮着，剧烈的摇晃让擎天柱的处理器再次陷入混乱。他挣扎着试图逃出御天敌的手掌，但年长者的优势显而易见。“而你竟然任由他们践踏你的尊严！你的荣誉感呢，擎天柱？”

 

荣誉感并不重要，当他准备开口时，视线对上了前导师因愤怒而扭曲的面孔，“人类——他们是我们的盟友。”他焦躁的反驳，试图踢开御天敌，但在对方的钳制下他动弹不得。“不是那些准备——”

 

“是什么，擎天柱！？准备修复塞伯坦？在你任由我们的母星死亡后！？”

 

御天敌的话深深扎进他的火种中，他甚至无法为自己辩护。擎天柱的光镜闪烁着，怒火渐渐被内疚感所取代。不要沉迷与过去，御天敌之前告诉过他，但没有人能够真正忘记过去。他依旧试图反驳，“这是—必要的—”

 

“我现在所做的一切也是必须的。”反抗停了下来，御天敌俯下身凑近擎天柱，光镜中燃烧的火焰与擎天柱的视线相互威胁较量。“别逼我杀了你，擎天柱。”他开口，擎天柱感到一阵钻芯的疼痛。

 

能让擎天柱苦中作乐的是，这一点上他们都是相同的。他无力地握紧双拳，“我会拼尽全力保护他们。”他发誓，赶走脑海中无用的杂念。御天敌已经犯下不可挽回的罪行，他杀害了铁皮，现在又企图奴役所有人类。“我不会犹豫。”

 

这几秒在他们眼中近乎永恒——被周身响起的无数爆炸声所包围——他们只是看着对方，御天敌的表情变得深不可测，他再次收紧手腕。

 

“那我也将不再犹豫。”

 

破裂的面罩碎片掉在地上，擎天柱被举起来又重重摔下，他站起来准备继续战斗，但御天敌再次踩在他的背上；整条手臂被粗暴地抓起固定在后背，他吃痛地倒吸一口气，痛觉从感受器迅速袭向脊椎——他需要医生。

 

前提是他能活下来。

 

“我不想伤到你。”他曾经无比尊敬的严肃嗓音响起，“但你让我别无选择。”御天敌的话语让擎天柱紧抓地面，料想着最糟糕的结局。“你必须学会这一课。”御天敌凭借自己的优势将擎天柱的头雕按在地上，“无论你愿意与否，你无法停止。”

 

他不打算杀了我。擎天柱意识到，但这让他更加不安，显然御天敌打算对他做些什么。平放在胸口的手掌戳进装甲内，擎天柱紧咬牙关，依旧挣扎着试图逃离御天敌，他比任何时候都感到自己的无能为力。他必须——他必须停止御天敌的所作所为。

 

在擎天柱意识到自己毫无胜算时全身的能量液几乎结成冰渣，他甚至无法阻止御天敌伸入胸甲的宽厚手掌——他向御天敌献出过领袖模块，御天敌拒绝了。他为何现在又企图得到它呢？

 

不。

 

御天敌的手掌包裹住一块完全不同的金属，擎天柱猛地呛出一声惊愕的尖叫，机体本能地抗拒着不算疼痛也不甚欢迎的感觉。

 

他的导师只是更用力地向内按压，手指紧捏着机体内最重要的零件。厚实沉重的金属外壳此时看起来不再如此可靠，它的火种在舱内闪烁跳动着，似乎也在试图重获自由。

 

御天敌要的是他自己。那颗火种就代表着擎天柱，剩余的机体只是维持生命需求的容器而已。随着事态的发展，他的火种正被御天敌攥在手心，这是擎天柱所能想象的最痛苦的事情。

 

但御天敌依旧紧握住他的手臂像是传达着无言的威胁，直到擎天柱企图逃脱的努力变成全然的紧张不安。他的风扇嘎吱作响，以最大功率冷却机身，因导师施加的蛮力而迷茫不安。

 

他并没有感到害怕。

 

他憎恨御天敌将他的行为当做“必要的举动”。

 

但就在擎天柱认为御天敌已经达到他想要的效果时，他的举动让擎天柱感到更加难以置信——伸进胸口的手指开始轻轻按摩。

 

如果是其他人，如果是他值得信赖并且托付火种的人，这代表了信任，亲密与相互爱慕；现在只有暴力与强迫，但他甚至无法开口指责。擎天柱近乎发白的光镜只能盯着地面，迷茫不由自主地转变为机身的颤抖，一个简单的按摩动作就足够让他感到此时的无助。

 

御天敌在说些什么，但这已经无关紧要。擎天柱听得懂导师的语调，责备的嗓音试图把这变为一堂老师给予学生的授课。他希望擎天柱学会什么？只是让他知道御天敌可以随意强迫他，然后破坏仅存的信任？

 

他张嘴试图反驳，可当那些该死的手指摩擦着火种舱的缝隙时，脱口而出的只有压抑的哽咽呻吟。那片金属十分敏感，目的就是为了保护其中最重要的火种，但作为寿命近乎无限的种族，他们有时间利用开发这个特性。

 

不知道是好是坏。

 

御天敌停了一会——接着加大手上搓揉的力道，迫使擎天柱蜷曲起来。他依旧在试图脱离御天敌的掌控，在平稳牢固的钳制下想要保全自己。

 

擎天柱的怒气，内疚感，所有能保护他的屏障都一一破裂，这就是御天敌这堂课的意义。他甚至无法保护自己的火种，还拿什么拯救一整颗星球？

 

“我并不觉得这有趣。”御天敌在他头顶低语，但这并不能安慰他。不管是真是假，现在都无关紧要。

 

擎天柱闭起光镜，扭头不愿看向御天敌，等待着这场惩罚结束。如果他无法停止，他就会忍受它，将所有的恶心和对暴力的憎恨留到医疗室里的漫长修整中。

 

他强压下机体的反应，因害怕产生的颤抖与扼死在发声器中的呻吟远比疼痛的肢体与哀鸣要好得多。擎天柱愚蠢地想要把御天敌想象成其他人并借此为自己开脱——但这个想法很快被他赶出脑内。

 

会结束的，你会活下来，你能阻止他，阻止威震天和其余霸天虎，这算不了什么。

 

“你无法阻止我。”御天敌轻声开口，手指挤进分开的火种舱，刮搔着闪烁的火种。擎天柱咬住下唇，咽下发声器中的哀鸣。

 

此时暴力只是一个轻描带写的代名词，御天敌却故意强迫他的机体沉溺其中。擎天柱不知道御天敌是怎么不慌不忙地把玩着他的火种，手指绕着它缓缓打转，恶劣地模仿着殷勤的爱意。这使擎天柱拼尽全力不让自己做出回应。

 

御天敌的声音缓和轻柔，小心谨慎地抚摸着，如果在很久以前可能——

 

不。

 

我不想要这样。

 

伸入胸口的手指温柔地包裹着火种，挤开方才的一切痛苦，积聚起来的能量随着管线涌向擎天柱的机体。他放任自己被升起的羞耻快感所淹没，没有注意到自己发出的呻吟。御天敌的表情看起来有些惋惜，他低下头凑近擎天柱的后脑勺，闭起光镜亲吻蓝色的装甲。

 

擎天柱甚至没有意识到自己正在发抖，直到他发现御天敌放开了压制，双手环住他颤抖的机体。麻木的手臂无力地垂在身侧，对方正温柔地轻抚他的后背。恶心感涌上火种，既为导师的强暴又为自己的无能为力，但他的火种还被攥在御天敌的手里，擎天柱不敢轻举妄动。

 

“带上你的下属离开这里。”年长者轻声诱劝，“去找其他的行星，和更渺小的种族结友。把地球留给塞伯坦和它的人民。我能保证你们不会被跟踪，如果你期望如此的话。”他补充道，声音中充斥着轻蔑，“把最喜欢的人类也带上吧，就当成给你的礼物。”

 

那一刻他几乎会后悔终生，擎天柱真的考虑了御天敌所说的话。

 

擎天柱的光镜闪烁着，愤怒地看向后方，“不。”他咆哮着，声音充斥着毫不掩饰的仇恨。这让御天敌停了下来，似乎在考虑该重新捏碎擎天柱的火种舱，还是刺穿他的处理器。

 

出乎二人的预料，擎天柱的胸口突然升起一股与火种毫无关联的火焰。

 

御天敌吃痛地大叫着，急忙抽回已经被灼烧变红的手指，一阵能量涌入擎天柱体内，使他得以向前挪动，远离御天敌的桎梏。他屈膝跪在地上，用尚未受伤的手臂挡在受伤的胸口前，面对着御天敌——他也后退几步，视线从烧焦的手指看向擎天柱，又移向他打开的胸甲。出于本能，擎天柱更牢地护住自己的火种，却发现装甲内部正泛着异样的亮光。

 

擎天柱的火种是蓝色的，就像地球上蔚蓝色的天空——但这种光芒却如同炽热的阳光。

 

当他能够再次直视御天敌时，擎天柱依旧无法说话，但他能愤怒地对上御天敌的视线。御天敌眯起光镜，故意缓慢地站起身。

 

“你很幸运。”他的面色凝重，“我没有杀了你。”

 

虽然擎天柱很想直接扑上去，但是他现在受了伤，依旧处在过载后的虚弱中——更别提其他因素。他的火种阵阵抽痛，盯着御天敌变形驶离，胸腔中再次升起的温暖给予他足够的力量与冷静，他挣扎着站起来，一瘸一拐地离开。


End file.
